Falling Fast
by crazytired
Summary: A story about a girl that falls in love with a guy. Pretty cliché
Carly's long, reddish-brown hair had a shine that many people at her school envied. She had a brain that others might kill for. She had a cute charm that was appealing to those whom she greeted, but she wasn't completely confident with her body because she didn't look like a dancer. She didn't have strong, flexible legs like the girls in her class. She was always struggling to keep up with everything the other girls could do. _Step, prep, single, double, triple pirouette!_ Carly could barely even do a single. Constantly, she sat in her classes at school and thought about how people must hate her because she wasn't perfect. She wondered if people would even care if she was gone.

"Hey, Carly!" Derek said to her with a smile.

Carly looked up, shocked that someone had actually acknowledged her existence. "Oh, uh...hey, Derek!" she responded nervously.

"How do you think you did on that math quiz?" he inquired.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I never study for math quizzes," she said with a giggle. "Hopefully I did well, but who knows." She always tried to make light of situations that other people might be stressed about. Carly might have expressed herself outwardly as easygoing, but internally, she was always anxious-especially when talking to boys.

"Oh, ha, yeah same here," Derek replied, looking amused. Seeing other people smile because of her always gave Carly a warm, satisfying feeling. "Well, I should probably get to my class. It's on the fourth floor," Derek said.

"Oh right, yeah, I should probably get to mine as well. See you later!" Carly bid adieu.

"See you!"

Carly headed to her class feeling slightly flustered. She thought Derek was really sweet and cute, but she had never gotten attention from guys before in her life that was similar to that of flirting. Her heart was open to many guys in her past, but they didn't want it. Desperate to fill the hole she had prepared for past boys she thought she could lure in, Carly found that she easily fell for guys who talked to her the way she wanted to be talked to: like she was special.

Derek had been sending pictures of his spring break vacation to Carly the previous week, but she hadn't seen him in a different light than a friend over her week off until she got back to school. He sent her shirtless pictures from when he got back from the beach multiple times, but though they made her smile, they didn't make her feel anything significant relating to love or affection. She felt that he appreciated her and enjoyed talking to her. He even sent pictures to her after he got a severe sunburn and began to peel when he got back from his trip. She didn't look at him any differently, no matter what he sent, until she couldn't get him off her mind.

Carly continued to talk to Derek via SnapChat when she got back from her trip as well. That was when her mind started to wander. _I guess I haven't thought a lot about this, but he looks really cute,_ she thought. _He has an adorable smile, an infectious laugh, and I just feel happy talking to him...I never really considered how I feel about him._ From that point on, she started to find a new thing to like about Derek each time she talked to him. His hair. His shoulders. His chest. His eyes. The excitement she felt when she got to talk to him because she loved his voice. She felt that they had mutual understandings of each other, even though they rarely talked in person. With every text conversation or wave hello he exchanged with her, Carly's thoughts became more and more inundated with the image of Derek. She began to feel her stomach churn with anxiety, but at the same time, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She loved the pain. She loved how it made her feel in her heart. She thought about him so much that her hands would cramp up and her stomach would make her crap 3 times an hour. No matter what, she loved the thought of him.

One night, as Carly lay in bed, she kept thinking about him, but her imagination was beginning to take her elsewhere. She imagined what kissing his soft, pink lips might be like. She didn't even know what kissing in general was like, as she had never even had a boyfriend or anyone to kiss before. She thought about the heat that would draw their bodies together as their tongues touched and is hand stroked her hair. She thought about her hands on his firm chest, clutching his shirt as he drew her to a park bench. She thought about them panting for breath, foreheads touching, eyes closed, his hands on her waist, hers on his defined shoulders. She imagined her heart beating through her ears as passion intensified between them. With every thought, her stomach twisted a knot tighter and tighter, but she kept going. She imagined him lifting her onto his hips as he continued to pull her closer to his chest until her breasts touched. His hands would slip up under her shirt to her back and unclip her bra while their lips moved against each other. She wouldn't open her eyes until she had to. Carly thought about unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands across his warm chest. No matter how scared she might have been in her imagination, she pictured Derek so confident that her fear washed away with her sense. Carly rested in her bed with new thoughts, more mature thoughts, came flying in. She pictured herself being held up by Derek, her legs wrapped around his back, as his dick slipped its way in between. Their clothes strewn about the ground, she thought of herself moaning as the two worked as one moving in and out of one another. She imagined the passion building as she approached the point of an orgasm. Carly couldn't stop herself from these thoughts. They kept coming and she felt herself feeling pleasure she hoped she could gain from Derek. She imagined that they both moaned and sighed, sweat dripping down their faces, his hands holding her soft ass, pulling himself further into her. She grasps his dripping back to keep him going before she finally reaches the orgasm she's been waiting for. Concluding her fantasy, Carly sighed in satisfaction. Her face began to heat up as she realized what she had done. She may have had sex fantasies before, but never of a guy that she truly knew and talked to. _Will this change how I think of Derek when I see him at school?_ she thought frantically. Trying to block out the regret she felt for fantasizing the deed with Derek, Carly decided that she would think of it as a good thing and a way to find him more attractive. She smiled with excitement to see him the next day.

NOTICE: I would prefer to keep myself as the writer private, so please do not ask about extending my work. This is solely freelance for the sake of writing and enjoyment, not profit. Thanks :)


End file.
